


Equilateral

by Leyenn



Series: Down to Minnesota [1]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dildos, Established Relationship, Frottage, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Multi, OT3, Pegging, Polyamory, Polyandry, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome – F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn
Summary: Daniel decides he'd quite like for Sam to have a cock to play with in their bed, too. She and Jack are definitely on board with this plan.Prompt: pegging.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Series: Down to Minnesota [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963150
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Equilateral

"Would you fuck me?" Daniel asks, almost absent minded, in the dark with his fingers trailing up and down Sam's arm as Jack dozes on his chest.

"Right now?" She frowns at him a little in the darkness, but more concerned than put out. "Can't get to sleep?"

"No, I mean..." The pause isn't exactly heavy, but it's obviously supposed to stand for something, she's just not sure what. She is half asleep herself already, so she figures she's allowed a little slack on this.

"What?" He's still quiet for a moment, and she tips her head up to kiss the curve of his jaw, the only part she can easily reach without moving. "You know I'll do anything you want. Jack, too. You only need to ask."

Jack stirs at the sound of his name, huffs an _are you still awake_ noise at them both and kisses Daniel's chest. "Mm?"

"Daniel wants me to fuck him," she says. "Go back to sleep."

"No, I meant." Daniel stops again. "This is going to sound strange. I mean, I already get to have Jack inside me whenever I want." He sounds amused for a moment. "I mean, so long as I ask nicely."

Sam chuckles, but finally gets with at least the intro to the program. "You want me to do that? Fuck you the way Jack does?"

Daniel's breath goes sharp in the darkness. "Yeah. Yes. I really, really want that."

"Okay." As requests go, he could make much stranger and she'd still happily do it, for him. For either of them. "I don't have the, ah, equipment, though. You'll have to help me order what you want, but, yeah. I'd love to do that for you." Daniel comes apart so beautifully when Jack's inside him; the idea of getting to make that happen, too, is more than a little appealing.

"Mm, okay." Daniel actually sounds sleepy, now. More relaxed for having asked. "Love you," he murmurs, kisses her a little haphazardly, and somewhere between that breath and the next, they're both asleep.

They gate out the next afternoon for three days on a standard recon on PX2-290, which makes it a little difficult to order what she needs, but that doesn't mean Sam can't get planning. She's got a few sites in mind that are discreet, she just needs some ideas of where to start.

Daniel's chipping geological samples into a set of test tubes when she hands him his lunch and sits down beside him. 

"So," she says, digging her spoon in. "I'm going to do some shopping at the weekend."

Daniel puts the stopper in the latest tube and swaps the rack for his lunch. "Oh?"

"Mm-hmm." She leans back against one of the ragged, stratified boulders that surround the patch Daniel's chosen to sample from. It's a gorgeous day to stretch out in the sunlight, bright and warm from the binary stars casting intricate shadows between the rock piles and through the trees in the distance. "I could use your thoughts."

"Oh," Daniel says, again. Then, with his spoon halfway to his mouth; " _oh._ "

She grins, swallowing. "Up for some brainstorming now?"

He grins back. "Sure."

"Okay." She takes another bite of her mac and cheese. "I think I know all your allergies, but anything you just don't like the feel of?"

Daniel snorts a laugh. "In my ass, or just generally?"

She laughs with him. "Either."

"Nothing I can think of."

"Anything you _do_ like the feel of?"

"What are my options?" He wriggles a suggestive eyebrow. "I know you've got a list memorised."

He's right, of course. He knows her too well. "I like silicon. It warms up nicely, the friction is about right and it's easy to clean. Lots of them still use plastic or latex. If you want less friction and more pressure then you've got stainless steel, or tempered glass..." Oh, there's a reaction. "You like that?" 

Daniel swallows, maybe a bit harder than necessary. "It sounds..."

"Solid," she says, knowingly. Daniel really loves it when Jack fucks him hard, pounds him into the mattress and leaves bruises on his hips. She's never played with anything metal or glass, but she can imagine the weight and just knowing it's something so unyielding adds something to the experience. She's not as strong as Jack, but she's pretty sure with the right tools she can make it hurt nicely if that's what he wants.

"Yeah." Daniel's voice is a little rough, that edge of submission to it she's learned to love. "I like the sound of that."

"Okay." She smiles wickedly. "So, harness or no harness?"

Daniel shrugs. "Uh, no preference, I guess? I mean, that sounds like it's more of a choice for you than me. Which feels better?"

He never fails to think like that, she thinks, affectionately. Not that Jack isn't just as insistent on making sure everyone's having a good time – a _great_ time, if he can do anything about it – but Daniel's a special breed. He cares so much about everything and everyone, she shouldn't be surprised he's the same about his partners. 

"I don't mind," she says, easily. "I'm sure I can feel good with either. A harness is probably easier to use, especially if you want me to be rough. Or if you want something a little less… realistic," she arches an eyebrow mischievously.

Daniel coughs, laughing around a mouthful of chicken. "Sam!"

"Well, you're going to have to give me an idea," she retorts, handing him her canteen. "I can just try and match Jack, but that seems like a waste."

"And a little creepy."

She laughs. "I hadn't thought of that, but yeah, you're right." 

"Don't try and match mine, either, that would be weird."

"See? We're narrowing things down already." She grins again. "Speaking of which…"

"How big?" Now it's Daniel with mischief in his eyes. "Well, I wouldn't want Jack to get jealous…"

"I'm sure he can deal with it." She can see what he's thinking, immediately, because she's thinking it too. There are some distinct benefits to having such an unconventional relationship as theirs, and having someone else who's clearly imagining her as-yet-unspecified cock in their mutual lover's ass is right up there on the list. 

"Yeah, I'll bet he can," Daniel says, grinning broadly along with her. After a moment, though, his expression softens. "Sam, I asked… I want this because I want to have you inside me. I know it's not physically the same, but – I guess what I'm saying is, I'm not looking for something crazy, or something I can't get with Jack. I just want you."

The burst of warmth in her chest has nothing at all to do with the weather. She props the remains of her lunch up against a rock and crawls the few feet over to kiss him for it, and Daniel doesn't hesitate before he pulls her in close with both hands. He tastes like chicken, and it makes her laugh.

"I want you, too, you know." She runs her fingers through his hair, knowing the reaction she'll get and pleased when he doesn't even try to hold it back. "I want to make sure it's amazing for you. So tell me," she drops her voice a little lower, playful and sultry, gives just the lightest tug at the ends of his hair. "When you think about me inside you, what do you think about? If you could have anything, what would you want?"

"God, Sam…" It's hard to rattle Daniel when it comes to sex, but there's a shiver in his voice even though they're sitting in bright summer sunshine. "Okay. I don't really think about you being any bigger than Jack is, though I wouldn't say no," he flashes her a wicked look, and she's more than happy to return it. "Mostly it's just different. Nothing crazy, like I said, just... not lifelike, I guess. I like the idea of knowing it's not real. You wearing it just because you want to be inside me, or Jack, or both of us."

She feels that shiver run delightfully down her own spine at the image. "Okay. I think I can work with that."

They gate back on a Thursday morning, and by Sunday there's a fairly large express shipped package on her dresser, so when Jack drags her into the bedroom and pushes her playfully up against the wall for another kiss, that's what catches his eye.

"Is that…?"

"Yep." She nibbles at his lower lip. "Mm. It came last night."

"Sweet." He grins. "You wanna give it a try?"

"Do you?" They haven't really talked about it, but she does know he's at least up for the idea. It's not like he's ever shy about wanting Daniel inside him, or her fingers, so she figures they're going to try out the full-on artificial cock approach at least once. 

"A bit unfair of me to steal the maiden voyage," he teases, and she rolls her eyes. He laughs. "Pun not intended, I swear." He kisses her again, this time hotter and less playful, more passionate. "But do I want to watch you take Daniel to pieces with that thing? Absolutely. Do I wanna be second in line… _hell_ yeah."

Sam grins wickedly up at him and gets her fingers in his hair. "You might be in luck, there, sir... I didn't want to leave you out, after all." She _did_ figure he'd want this, and she's not one to leave something like that to chance.

Jack nips at her lower lip. "Mm, did you get me a treat, Carter?"

She hums as he starts to kiss his way down her throat. "Oh, I hope so..."

"Wicked woman." He sucks at her pulse. "God, you're perfect, you know that?"

"Wait until I'm accessorised," she whispers, husky, and Jack flashes a grin wide enough that she feels his teeth press into her skin.

"Damn, I can't wait to see that." He lifts his head suddenly, to her protest, but that grin is heated enough she forgives him instantly. "He won't come to bed until that documentary's over. Why don't I help you get... dressed?"

 _Oh_ , that sounds like some incredible foreplay. She feels hot just imagining it, especially knowing what she ordered and that Jack doesn't, isn't actually aware of exactly what he's suggesting.

"I'd really like that," she murmurs and kisses him quick, hard, passionate. "Do you want to open it?"

Jack's grin actually gets broader as he picks up the box, looking impressed by the weight. "How overboard did you go?"

"Just covered all the options," is all she says, stripping her t-shirt over her head as she climbs onto the bed. Jack digs a knife out of the nightstand and carefully slices the box open, playfully closing his eyes as he peels the flaps back and reaches inside. 

The first thing he pulls out is the harness, and watching his face when he opens his eyes to see what he's holding is worth ten, twenty, a hundred times what she paid for it.

"Holy…" His eyes are dark already when he looks up at her, his fingers stroking across the leather. " _Wow_."

She can't resist teasing him, ducking her hear with a coy little smile through her lashes. "Do you like it, sir?" She'd fallen in love with the design as soon as she saw it, but she can't imagine anyone would look at her and think she owns something like this. Then again, she's pretty sure no one looks at her and thinks she's in an increasingly kinky triad with her two closest friends and colleagues, so there's that.

She could have gone for something basic to start with, but this just felt right, for her, for them. It feels like it says something about who she is now, even if that's only in private with the two of them. A dark, cherry-colored leather panel with an open O-ring in the center sits at the front, attached by silver snaps to black leather hip straps and elegant back panels of the same rich red that will lace together over her tailbone. The last two black leather straps, slimmer and longer, will frame her ass and hold the whole thing secure, and all of the straps adjust with silver buckles to get a snug fit and let her work with whatever toy they want.

"Not exactly what I was expecting," Jack admits, but he sounds beyond pleased by that fact, and maybe a little chagrined. "Not sure why, given that motorcycle of yours. I should've known leather would be your thing."

Sam laughs. "It's never really been a fetish of mine, but I think I could work with it. You do like it, then?"

He rubs the leather of the front panel slowly between his fingers, and the look in his eyes makes heat pool right where it's going to sit. "I think you're gonna look incredible. And I might have a few new fantasies to discuss with you, after tonight."

She gives him back that hot grin and pulls the box over toward her. "I hope so. Close your eyes again and I'll give you your treat."

He's such a little kid at heart, she thinks fondly, as he shuts his eyes and holds out both hands. Even when she's about to give him a very, _very_ grown-up gift.

The cock she's chosen for Jack is silicon, a dark red to match the harness, the shape realistic but with the details smoothed out into just the suggestion of a head and a slight upward curve. It's a little longer and thicker than Daniel, similar enough that it should be what he likes but different enough that it'll be _her_.

Jack opens his eyes again when she puts it in his hands, and they just keep widening until she has to laugh. 

"So?"

"I take it back." His voice is rough with arousal when he looks at her, his eyes dark with that look he gets when he wants her on her knees. "I might make Daniel wait his damned turn."

"Hold off on that until you see what I got him," she suggests, her own words not entirely steady, and reaches back into the box. She doesn't even have to look: the feel of it is distinctive, even among the other odds and ends she picked up to fill out the order. "Here."

Daniel's reactions made it an easy choice, once she did a little window shopping. It's not exactly a monster but it is longer and thicker than either of them, because what Daniel _says_ and what he _wants_ are very different things, and she knows well enough how to read him by now. It's made of clear tempered glass, has that same slight curve but with a defined bulb at the head she knows Daniel will love, and ribbed by a thick line of dark red glass spiralled around the entire shaft from top to bottom.

"Wow," Jack says, again. "That's… wow."

Sam flashes that grin again and slides to her feet. "Help me get dressed, then?"

"Hell, yeah." But the first thing Jack does is kiss her, more distracting than helpful until they're actually naked and the harness is up around her thighs, and then his hands are on the leather and his eyes are soft, stunned as he guides it into place.

"How's that feel?" 

She's about to tell him it's fine, comfortable, a good fit, but seeing him look like that the words die on her tongue. It feels…

"Incredible," she murmurs, presses her smile to his lips. It's hard not to feel sexy when she's got two extraordinary, attractive guys who can't keep their hands off her, but this is something else entirely. "I like it," she says, voice sultry and smile wicked, and Jack groans as he strokes his hands over the leather to cup her ass in his palms. 

"I _love_ it." Not that he needs to say it, when she can feel how hard he is, pressing into the crease of her thigh between leather and skin. He nuzzles at her neck, his breath hot in her ear. "Daniel's going to lose it when he sees you."

"Hand me his," she says, and Jack practically scrambles to get it into her hands. All she has to do is unsnap the O-ring, fit the base through and snap it back in place, and Jack makes a strangled sound and pushes her back toward the bed. 

"Fuck," he's murmuring, looking at her with that stunned expression full of desire. "Fuck, look at you." The moment she's seated he presses her back by the shoulders, gentle but insistent, one knee already on the bed beside her. "Lie down, I want to play with you," and that's not even innuendo, it's openly dirty and unapologetic, and Sam loves it. __

 __She can't believe Daniel had to ask, that she didn't think of this earlier, when it feels so good. The leather is warming to her skin, supple and comfortable even though it's new; the base of the front panel is putting a delicious but nicely spread out pressure over her clit, and even lying on her back, the weight of the dildo sitting low between her thighs is new and exciting. Even more so is the way Jack's leaning over her, the laser focus in every line of him.

"Jack?" His hands are roaming up her thighs, gentle but purposeful, nudging her up the bed as he slides down. "What are you… _oh_ ," because she can't say anything else, what is there to say, when Jack's mouth is around the cock between her legs? "Oh, wow."

He hums, loud and pleased, his hands sliding back to her ass and his mouth sliding down. It's absolutely sinful and wanton and gorgeous - she's watched him go down on Daniel plenty, even from this angle with her head on Daniel's chest, but never like this. Never with him making those noises just for her, for her – for _her_ , in his mouth…

"You really do love it, huh," she murmurs, and gets her fingers into his hair the way Daniel does, when they're like this. He's let something go, she can feel it – a power she's just picked up as smoothly as she would in the field, like something just flipped between them. For how long, she doesn't know, but she's more than happy to take it on while he wants her to. Jack doesn't completely switch often, but god, she can so easily imagine him on his knees for this, and loving it...

"Is it good, Jack? Do you like that, having my cock in your mouth?" He's sucking her as if the glass in his mouth is real, as if it's actually a part of her – it almost feels like it is, when he's insistent enough that she can feel it through the subtle shift of the harness wrapped around her hips, nudging against her clit.

"Mmmm," is the only reply she gets – that and Jack bobbing his head down further, and it makes her giggle with delight.

"You know you can't make it come," she says, absently stroking his hair. "So you could just keep doing this for as long as you want," and Jack pulls off just to grin up at her.

"Oh, I know." He puts his tongue against the base of her cock, right where it fits into the harness, and starts to lick his way up her length instead. 

Sam laughs and just settles back into the pillows to let him enjoy himself, playing lightly with the ends of his hair. "Daniel should be coming to bed soon," she reminds him. "Shall I just forget the lube? You've probably got it wet enough if he's relaxed."

The sound Jack makes is more moan than hum. Sam laughs. "Yeah, that's what I thought too."

Jack flashes that grin again and goes back to sucking happily on her cock. 

It's barely more than five minutes later when Daniel walks in – and stops dead a step inside the bedroom with a stunned expression and instant, undisguised lust in his eyes. Sam doesn't blame him in the slightest, given the sight they must make: she's entirely sprawled back on the bed wearing only the harness, one hand under the pillow behind her head and the other still in Jack's hair, while he's moved on to testing out just how far down his throat he can make this particular cock fit, with his own already dragging heavy and red against the sheets.

Daniel's mouth is hanging open. Sam figures he's not going to be the first one to speak, and Jack's usually smart mouth is otherwise engaged, so she props herself up on an elbow and gives him the most wicked smile she has.

"Take your clothes off, sweetheart, we've got a gift for you."

Jack half-chokes, laughing, and finally lifts his head up. His lips are licked-wet and softly swollen; Sam feels the burning urge to kiss him, open his mouth back up and fuck it with her tongue, too, the way she's been doing with her cock for the last ten minutes.

"Get up here," she murmurs, tugging on his hair. Daniel still almost beats him to it, naked and on his knees on the bed beside her seconds after Jack gets back with the program and sprawls out on her other side.

"Sam…?"

She giggles at the note of wonder and uncertainty in Daniel's voice, straightening her hips to give him the best view. "So, what do you think?"

He still doesn't speak for such a long moment, she's almost afraid they've actually struck him dumb. _That_ would be a hell of a thing to have to explain to the Air Force - _sorry, I broke your prize linguist when he saw our CO with my fake cock down his throat –_ but then Daniel takes in a long breath of amazement and reaches out to touch her thigh.

"You look like a goddess," he says, voice full of that wonder now. It's such a Daniel thing to say, but it's also _Daniel_ saying it, and he _means_ it. "It's beautiful." His fingers trail over the leather, black and deep red, and she stays still to let him touch, just watching, her whole body tingling at the attention. When his fingers brush the base of the glass, she actually sees him shiver as he looks back to her eyes. "You're beautiful. Is it… is that all for me?"

"All for you. Though Jack got a little enthusiastic getting it ready for you," she admits, with a little amusement. Jack chuckles.

"Couldn't exactly resist, you looking like that. Anyone who doesn't want that in their mouth is dead inside."

"Oh, you're right about that." Daniel's evidently catching up fast, from way he grins down at her. "I'd quite like it somewhere else, too."

"You can have it wherever you like," she says easily. "I bought it for you. I'm wearing it for you, because I want to be inside you," because it's true. She wanted it before, but now she's pretty sure she _needs_ it. Needs to put her cock inside him, bury herself all the way inside and feel him fall apart on her like that.

Daniel groans quietly. "My god, Sam…"

"You can pick a position," she offers, a little teasing. "But I want to see your face, is that okay?"

"Yeah." Daniel swallows hard. "Yeah, that's… damn it, I'm not sure how to pick just one."

Jack chuckles. "Patience, Danny boy. Plenty of fun to be had, doesn't have to be all at once." He raises an eyebrow, so deliberately nonchalant Sam almost giggles again. "Ah, we figured we'd skip the lubing up and go straight for the main event, if you want to."

"Oh my god," Daniel mutters. "I love you both, have I mentioned that at all?"

"A few times." Jack grins. "It's nice and smooth, you'll do fine with just saliva. It'll be a good stretch for you."

"For crying out loud, Jack, shut up." Daniel groans. "I want to come with Sam inside me, not from just talking about it."

"Best get a move on, then." Jack's smile is mischievous and wanting. "Who's going on top?"

"Sam," Daniel says, instantly. "Please?" The way he looks at her is needy and hopeful. As if she's ever going to deny him that, what she knows he wants – not just her inside him but the feeling of being opened up, of her in control.

"Whatever you want," she assures him, and gets up onto her knees to open up the middle of the bed, cock heavy and secure in the harness. "On your back and bend your knees up, feet on the bed."

"Goddamn," Jack mutters, and groans when Daniel obeys fast and without a word. "What the hell, you do know how to follow orders after all, huh?"

"The ones I want to follow," Daniel retorts, with a grin. 

"Nothing new there." Jack throws an arm over his chest and leans heavily into him, kisses him wet and sloppy the same way he's been mouthing Sam's cock for entire minutes. It's never not beautiful, to watch them kiss – the push and give of it, the way they move against each other even when the only action is lips and tongues and the occasional nip of teeth, hands cupping and stroking, and if Sam needed to be turned on for this then watching them would do it without hesitation.

It's Daniel who breaks first, after a long minute, giving Jack a light shove back with one hand even with the other curled firmly behind his neck. "Sam…?"

There's a crack in his voice already, the hint of need showing through. Jack chuckles, a sound as wicked as she feels, and turns his attention to molesting Daniel's throat just as diligently as he's devoured his mouth. Daniel groans, rolling his hips; he's hard now too and Sam grins, makes an effort to keep her own voice under control. "Ask for it, Daniel."

He groans, his cock bobbing against his belly, fingers digging into Jack's neck even as he looks up at her with wide, delighted blue eyes. "Oh my god, Sam, please, fuck me?"

She smiles down at him and settles her hands firmly on his hips. "All you ever had to do was ask." Lining herself up is easy; she's watched both of them do this enough, after all. It's just the same as guiding Jack's cock into place, except this time it's solid, heavy, ribbed glass between her fingers and It's hers; even if she can't feel through it, she can feel Daniel's reaction and that's intense enough to feel like it's _her_ , doing this.

"Need you up a little more," she says, and Daniel moans impatiently, arching in answer. Jack chuckles, tosses her a pillow to slide under Daniel's waiting hips.

"He's so eager," he mutters, eyes glittering. Sam smirks back at him, stroking her hands around Daniel's ass, caressing lightly until her fingers are right where they need to be to pull his cheeks apart and press the head of her cock right up against his hole.

" _Oh_ …" The way he says it is almost surprised, his eyes going a little wide at even that first touch. " _Sam_."

"How does it feel?" She pushes a little, not enough to slip inside but enough that he'll feel the pressure. "How do I feel, Daniel?"

"Hard," he says, a groan in the word. "So hard, like you want me so much…"

Jack groans, too, and she feels heat rush through her. Daniel's voice is gorgeous like this, full of want, low and sexy like he's not even trying. "I do," she says, and she means it. "I want to be inside you, are you ready for me?"

"God, yeah – _ah_ , oh, oh god…" Daniel starts to babble a little at just the first real push, at the tip of her cock pressing in enough to start opening him up. "Oh, _yeah_ , Sam."

"Keep talking, Daniel," Jack orders, quiet but intense. "I wanna hear everything."

Daniel sucks a breath in. "Feels so good, Jack. No – _oh_ ," as Sam pushes again, so nearly inside him. "No give, doesn't feel like you at all, it's so…" He shakes his head and reaches down, hands under his own thighs, almost pushes hers away to hold himself open for her instead. " _Please_ , Sam, come on."

Jack makes a throaty, pleased sound, and she agrees _entirely_. Daniel spread out, literally spreading himself open, for her cock? It's gorgeous, enticing, powerful.

"Stay like that," she says firmly, pushing harder. Daniel's fingers dig into his ass, leave pale prints in their wake as he scrabbles to obey. This time she's not letting up on the pressure, going for the goal, and Daniel moans as he opens up so slowly, so wide around her. The glass has less friction than it would, if it were silicon or Jack's own cock breaching him, but with no lube she still has to push hard to get him to take her in…

The sensation as the head slips past that tight ring of muscle is incredible, like the moment of take off when she feels the ground disappear. She's in, now, and Daniel responds with a gasp, fingers curling and almost close enough to touch where she's actually inside him. 

"Ah, ah, Sam, oh…"

"Look at you," Jack murmurs, Daniel moaning again in reply. "All stretched around Sam's cock. How's it feel?"

Daniel's almost breathless already. "Good, hard, so big, bigger than you," and Jack snorts.

"I'd've been disappointed if she wasn't." He grins at her. "Hell, if I got to choose I'd give you bigger than me, too."

"Tell me if it's too much," she says, rocking just a little to keep working him open, and Daniel moans louder. 

"No, god, no – not _enough_." The strain in his voice is almost as beautiful as the sight of him beneath her, the honest need on his face. "You can keep going, please keep going, I want you – _oh_ , my god..."

He's so tight around her cock, she might not feel it there but she can feel the resistance, and she can see it; it's mesmerising to watch as she rocks against him, back and forth, slow and steady. Each thrust gets her a little deeper, gets another moan from Daniel's throat. It's everything she could want, watching him like this: the look on his face, the way his body reacts to every little move she makes. The way the soft skin of his asshole drags against the glass as it slides inside. Those tiny jerks of pleasure as another rib of the spiral opens him wider, slips past the tightness and disappears inside him. 

She tests out a harder thrust, drawing back a little and then in, teasing as one spiral slips out and then two push in, all in quick succession. Daniel gasps again, "oh _fuck_ ," escaping with it. "Sam, that's…"

"We'll get the lube, if you want it," Jack promises, but Daniel shakes his head almost desperately.

"No, it's – I _like_ it, just – it's big, you're so big," and he's saying it right to her, a dazed kind of heat in his eyes. "You feel so good, you feel perfect, Sam, I can feel you, you're inside me," his voice drifting lower and into something slightly amazed. "You feel _so_ good."

Jack catches her gaze, with a look full of slightly desperate heat of his own and a devilish glint. "You want to get really deep?"

Daniel moans. "Oh, Sam, _please_."

As if she could say no to that, the pure, needy plea in his voice – even if she didn't already want to bury every micrometer inside him. "Oh yeah. What are you thinking?" 

"Well, gravity is always a winner." Jack grins broadly, moving around to get his hands under Daniel's shoulders and lean down for a playful, messy upside-down kiss. "Up," is all he says, all he needs to say for Daniel to instantly get with the plan and grab for her hands. She shifts her weight back onto her heels and pulls him with her, Jack pushing from behind and pressing up behind his back. It's not a position that would work easily without Jack there, but he is, taking Daniel's weight against his chest and holding him up in her lap between them, and Daniel lets out a long, shaking groan at the change in angle.

"Ohhh, god." His arms lock around her shoulders and he presses his forehead to hers. " _Sam_ , oh god, oh, _god_." 

"Relax, I got you." Jack kisses the nape of his neck, the edge of a grin just visible. She can feel his thighs supporting Daniel's, his hands moving on Daniel's hips; her own she slides under Daniel's ass, helping to hold him, meets Jack's eyes with a hot smile of her own. 

"Down you go now, nice and slow," Jack says, then; and Daniel shudders, fingers digging into her back as she and Jack lower him down between them, slow inch by slow inch, onto her cock.

"Oh, _fuck,_ I – _oh, oh, oh…_ " He jerks with each ridge that presses inside, voice rising higher and more desperate each time. The angle isn't quite right to hit his prostate but Daniel doesn't seem to be objecting: when his ass finally settles on her thighs he actually sobs, though it sounds more out of sheer intensity than any pain. He starts panting, head bowed and face pressed into her shoulder. "Oh god, that's... oh my god, oh _god_ …"

Jack's grin is bright with pleasure, his eyes glittering as he looks at her and presses a kiss to Daniel's neck. "How's that feel, hmm? Tell me what I've got to look forward to."

"Oh, so _fucking_ good," Daniel gasps out. "So deep, really _really_ deep, _fuck…_ "

"That's our best linguist, right there," Jack says, laughing. "Time for Sam to fuck you," he murmurs, and Daniel shudders again between them, even harder when Jack's hand slips in between them and closes around his cock.

"Oh god, please, _yes_ – ohhh _Jack…_ " 

"Oh yeah." Jack grins, and she feels him give Daniel a first, slow tug. "You go, girl," and she grins back at him, leans forward over Daniel's shoulder for a fast, hard kiss and starts to move.

She can't thrust hard, from this position, but they work as a team at this as well as they do anywhere else: her hands and one of Jack's, and Daniel tensing his thighs to lift him up with every up stroke around his cock; Daniel shaking as he relaxes each time, with a long, low moan against her skin as he sinks back down. Jack groans along with him, sucking and biting at the back of his neck: he's going to leave marks and Daniel's loving it, his fingers digging into her back hard enough that she'll probably have her own set of bruises to match.

It's not easy, exactly, and it's different to anything she's done before, but most of all it's _incredible_ – so tight and intense, not just Daniel around her cock but the way he's clinging to her, the heat and sweat of him between them, the way Jack is holding him up, and they're wrapped up so close that every pull of his hand around Daniel's cock is a stroke of his knuckles against her skin. She's pretty certain Jack's getting friction enough to come just from his cock trapped against Daniel's back, and she can feel that lovely, hot tension building under her own skin every time Daniel lifts up and the harness drags just a little in just the right spot… 

They hit a rhythm that actually makes the bed creak and Daniel starts whimpering, a string of desperate nonsense that doesn't stop - " _Sam,_ oh god, oh my _god_ , oh _fuck_ , _Jack_ , god oh _god_ …"

"You gonna come?" Jack's voice is raw, rough, low against Daniel's hot skin. "Are you gonna come, Daniel? Come on Sam's cock for us?"

Daniel doesn't answer and doesn't need to – he's so close, she can feel it in how deeply he's trembling between them, even if he weren't leaking against her stomach with every stroke of Jack's hand. She's pretty sure Jack knows he won't get an answer, but then that's not the point at all; the easiest way to drive Daniel wild is to talk, and when he's this close to the edge…

She presses her mouth to his ear. "Come for me," she whispers, throaty and more than a little desperate herself, and Daniel's rough moan mingles with Jack's.

" _Fuck,_ Sam…"

She grins at him against Daniel's hair. "Come for me, come on, both of you. I know you're close, Jack, come on."

He growls, that sound that only comes when it's _really_ intense, and fucks up against Daniel's back hard enough that it's Daniel who cries out, who moans and shakes harder while Jack comes – hard and beautiful, with that _look_ in his eyes, his hand speeding up between them. Sam doesn't have to see it to know he's spilled all over Daniel's back, across his skin and his ass where he's stretched open, where she's buried inside him –

Her own orgasm hits her as a surprise, she's so focused on them both – she's getting close but everything is narrowed to fucking Daniel as hard as she possibly can, to Jack's hand moving, to the sound Daniel makes every time she slides back in and it's like she's deeper every time, inside him just a little more…

Daniel whines and pushes down _hard_ as he comes, warm and wet over Jack's hand and her stomach, in quick, sharp jerks of his hips and scratches on her back, and that's what drags her over with him. It's not as intense as theirs but it's perfect, the sensation of it – that burst of pleasure, the _satisfaction_ of it hot everywhere inside her, at Daniel coming so hard for her while she's inside him, _because_ she's inside him.

They're left sticky and sweating and tangled, Daniel trying only once to lift himself off her and just sinking back down with a broken half-sob when he doesn't have the strength left. 

"Ah, oh god, _mmm…_ "

"A little stuck there?" Jack chuckles, kissing the bright red marks already starting to blossom from his earlier attention. "Might just leave you there, not like it'll get soft…"

Daniel whines again, helplessly. " _Jack…_ " 

Sam laughs, she has to, because everything feels so good. "Too much?"

Daniel nods, as if he doesn't trust his voice; she gives Jack a look and he actually rolls his eyes at her, though he's grinning.

"All right, all right. Slowly, lift up," and he gets sticky hands in beside hers, lifting Daniel between them, whimpering all over again at every ridge of glass and then gasping for air as the head of her cock slips out of him. 

Jack tips them all onto the pillows; Daniel flops between them, almost a dead weight, his chest heaving and limbs still trembling with the aftershocks, especially as Jack runs teasing fingers down his inner thigh.

"Oh my god." He twitches against Jack's touch, tries to bat it away half-heartedly. "That was amazing."

"Yeah?"

Jack's teasing at Daniel's balls now, playful little caresses that keep him twitching each time, and Daniel surrenders to just sprawling back and enduring it. "I don't think I've ever had anything that big inside me," he admits, with obvious satisfaction, and Jack grins at her.

"I'd say that's a pretty good accolade."

"I'm happy to make it two for two," she teases, wriggles her eyebrows at him. Jack snorts.

"She gets a cock for an hour and suddenly she's in charge."

Daniel makes a sound that could be a laugh, if it were less shattered apart. "I'm not complaining, are you?"

"Hell, no." Jack's hand wanders further, from toying with Daniel to toying with her, his fingers looping around the glass and giving a light tug. "And you know the best part?" 

Daniel's eyes are drifting closed, as if he might fall asleep exactly where he's fallen between them. "Mm?"

"No recovery period," Jack says, wickedly – and that wandering hand rolls Daniel toward him, baring his ass all over again, perfectly positioned for the tip of her cock to land between his cheeks.

"Oh, _god_ ," Daniel whimpers, exactly half despair and half delight, buries his face in Jack's shoulder and arches his ass toward her in obvious agreement. Jack grins unrepentantly at her, a look that says nothing so much as _welcome to the club, this is gonna be fun, don't ya think?_

Sam just grins back and wraps a hand around the smooth tempered glass between her thighs. It feels comfortable already, it's a turn-on just to hold it already, and she's sure Jack is right. Two is incredible enough, but three… it's going to be _so_ much fun.

  


* * *

  


**Author's Note:**

> This is Sam's harness, it is truly gorgeous: <https://www.aslanleather.com/cherry_kink_minx>. I do not own it but I wish I did.


End file.
